


Suppressed Fears And Junk Food

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celestial Peter Quill, Family Bonding, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Immaturity, M/M, Night Terrors, Other, Parent Peter Quill, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang/Peter Quill parenting Cassie Lang | Celestialfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Scott soothes his fears and Cassie drags him out on some errands.





	Suppressed Fears And Junk Food

_"Well...well...well…"_

_That voice was familiar, and it sent dread crawling up his spine. It was impossible though. He and the Guardians killed him. Quill was the last remaining Celestial, Ego was dead. Right?_

_The pirate turns in place to look behind him and looks in horror at the scene before him. Both Scott and Cassie were impaled with small pillars of light and hung in the air like ragdolls, with Ego standing between the two and looking enraged._

_"You thought you could get rid of me? I can rebuild myself boy!"_  
_Quill wills his powers to his hands, but when nothing happens, he reaches for his guns instead. Those were missing too. "Let them go!"_  
_"I'm doing you a favor Peter. They're a distraction to the mortal in you." Ego says calmly._  
_"They're not a distraction!" Quill snarls. "They're my family!"_  
_"It's like I said before...temporary. A hundred years is but a blink of an eye for us Celestials. You're wasting your time loving this family. These...mortals." A couple more strands of lights impale Scott's and Cassie's bodies and Quill shouts out in horror._  
_"They're not a waste of time and I won't abandon them! I'm not you!"_  
_Ego chuckles darkly. "Oh...but you are."_

_The environment around Quill turns dark as Ego disappears with only the sound of his laughter haunting the pirate, and he looks down at his hands when he sees them glowing. The strands of light continue to pierce the bodies of his small family and Quill tries desperately to stop it when he realizes he's the one doing it. He looks up at Scott and reaches toward him when he notices a small trail of blood running from the side of his mouth._

"NO!"

Quill wakes with a start, sitting up in bed with the light humming in the palms of his hands, and he stares at them before frantically rubbing his hands and willing it away. Short, heavy gasps leave him in small heaves as he looks around the dark bedroom, and he jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns almost violently to look at his supposed attacker and swallows harshly when he comes face to face with Scott. At least what he could see of him anyway.

"It's okay Spaceman. It was just a dream." Scott pulls away for a few seconds to turn on a bedside lamp, and Quill calms a little as the artificial light chases his nightmare away little by little. "Better?"  
Quill immediately gathers Scott into his arms, burying his fingers in the younger's hair as he releases a shuddering sigh. "Now I am."

A quick glance with his Celestial Gaze found Cassie sleeping peacefully a couple doors down, and that combined with the feeling of a breathing Scott in his arms calmed his nerves considerably. The nightmare was a fabrication of some of his fears, one being that Ego was not truly dead and could possibly recreate himself, and the other being his family taken away from him...or being responsible for their deaths. Quill was always afraid Scott and Cassie's ability to calm him when he went berserk would lose its effectiveness and that one day he would turn on them. It was something that constantly plagued his dreams, but this was the first time it had actually woken him up in the middle of the night.

"What has you so scared that you're interrupting my beauty sleep?" Scott whispers against his husband's collarbone and Quill chuckles dryly.  
"The usual worries." He admits quietly and the younger hums.  
"Remember when you told me that Yondu basically told you to use your heart when you control your powers?" Quill grunts in affirmation. "Why do you think me and Cassie can approach you without you lashing out?"  
"...you're my family, and I love you." The celestial tightens his hold around Scott. "I would rather die than hurt either of you."  
"Exactly, and you're expanding on that. You're turning on everyone else less and less because the god in you is realizing they're friends. Soon, you'll be able to come out of your berserk stance by yourself."

God, Quill really hoped so. He really couldn't tell right now since he usually had tunnel vision when he went berserk, but according to the others, he wasn't going after them immediately after destroying their enemy. It was progress. Because he was half god, he didn't have full control of his powers so sometimes his emotions got the best of him.

Scott was just relieved that Quill stopped flipping out if he tripped or something mundane like that.

"Good talk big guy. It's way too early to stay up, so back to sleep." Scott mumbles as he gently tugs Quill back down.

The celestial goes willingly and wraps himself around Scott, and the younger drops back off into sleep instantly when Quill secures his arms around him. With one last check in on Cassie, Quill dropped off to sleep himself and thankfully didn't have anymore nightmares, and when he woke again...it was to the sound of crinkling. Green eyes blink open in confusion when the body he had been wrapped around was missing, and he looks up toward the disturbance to find Cassie on the bed, eating some kind of cake. It looked like a Twinkie, but Quill didn't remember them having chocolate ones.

"Is that a chocolate Twinkie?"  
"Mmhmm." She holds out the half eaten cake and Quill accepts it long enough to take a bite before handing it back.  
"...I'm not sure how I feel about that. The regular Twinkies are weird enough."  
Cassie pops the rest of the cake in her mouth. "I was kind of hoping you would freak out a little bit more. I don't really like these, and it wasn't worth the disappointing reaction."  
She yelps when Quill rolls his eyes and pushes her off the bed. "Did you get them from Peter?"  
"Harley actually."  
"Trolls."

Cassie hops back onto the bed after disposing of the wrapper in the trash can in the bathroom.

"Papa…"  
Quill's eyes narrow suspiciously. "What?"  
"Will you take me and Dia to-"  
"No." The celestial turns away on his side and throws the comforter over his head. "Last time we went to the store, we were there for four hours while you tried on clothes. I love you but I need a one year hiatus in between shopping trips with you two."  
Cassie giggles. "I was kidding anyway. Sort of. Mama Bear took Diana with him to the Sanctum."  
"Take your boyfriend." Quill grumbles.  
"He and Harley went with Mom too." The teen then drapes herself over the lump on the bed made of the god and blankets. "Please? Dad has work to catch up on."  
"Nope."  
"...but I wanna spend time with you." She mumbles.

Quill mentally groans at the admission. He couldn't say no to that. If he did, it would make him seem like he didn't care about her or some absolute garbage like that, and to be fair, it's been a while since it was just the two of them. It was usually him, Scott, and Cassie, or Diana instead of Scott. He was just the scary bodyguard that browsed the shelves dully when it was Cassie and Diana. He has had some brief moments of satisfaction when a couple of creeps tried something. All Quill had to do was stand behind the girls, fold his arms, and give the creep a menacing glare that sent them running with their tails between their legs.

At least the creeps that wouldn't go away when Cassie very clearly told them she had a boyfriend and wasn't interested.

"...what did you have in mind?"  
"Errands. We need more laundry detergent and I need some stuff for school. I'm out of paper."  
Quill groans out loud this time, and dramatically. "Ugh! Fine!"

Cassie smiles and hops back off the bed and over to the dresser, grabbing things from the drawers and throwing them at Quill's face when he sits up. The celestial blinks at the sudden assault and the teenager tells him to shower before leaving the room. As far as Quill was concerned, Cassie was spending way too much time with Stephen and was adopting his mannerisms of mother henning. She already helped Tony raise Diana, and now she was still taking care of the little girl as well as her dads. Cassie was a good kid. A sassy and somewhat manipulative one but still good.

Once Quill showers and gets dressed, he goes down into the kitchen and eats a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast that Scott had made. He then follows Cassie out of the tower after kissing his husband goodbye (yes they had cheesy moments, sue him) and drives to Target. The first thing Quill did was buy a soft pretzel.

"You just had breakfast!"  
"There's always room for a pretzel." The pirate says with a grin.

Cassie rolls her eyes and grabs a cart, and the first twenty minutes consist of Quill following the teen as she grabbed things on her list. Occasionally he had to grab things on higher shelves, but otherwise he browsed nearby. Never further than a couple of aisles though. It was unnerving how often she approached by men. She was very pretty.

"Hey Cass, we need to buy some of those orange slice candies for your dad."  
"I thought he was eating actual oranges."  
"He does...when we can go home right away." Quill throws something into the cart. "The candy is for on the field. Sometimes we can't get home without the danger of him passing out when he grows."  
"I guess that makes sense."

They make their way over to the food and down the candy aisle, and Quill snatches a couple bags of orange slice candy. It had definitely proven to be a lifesaver for the times the team went on missions that Scott had to grow into a giant, or even when he was constantly shrinking and growing. The candy kept him from passing out and making someone (mainly Quill) carry him to the Quinjet or wherever they were hunkering down. In the beginning it happened a few times, and he was out for the count for a couple of days straight. Once they discovered candy was a quick fix, Quill always kept some on his person. Stephen kept some in a pocket dimension.

"Oh hey! Whipped cream!" Quill says as they pass by the refrigerators. He reaches out to open the door, but Cassie smacks his arm.  
"No! You're like a little kid!"  
"Well someone needs to be since you don't seem to know how."  
Cassie raises an eyebrow and holds up a bag of chocolate from the cart. "The start of the many snacks I will be grabbing for a movie night."  
"Pfft. I'm not impressed." Quill says with a challenging tone, and Cassie smiles.

There was no longer a mature person between the two of them. Many bags of chips, candy, whipped cream, ice cream, and anything else they could think of was thrown into the cart. When they got to the register, Cassie brought out a credit card and it definitely wasn't Scott's. It was Tony's. Apparently Quill wasn't the only one who couldn't say no to Cassie.

They loaded the bags into the car and drove back to the tower, and the look on Scott's face when they dropped all the bags of snacks on the counter was priceless. He actually looked up from his laptop and stared at the seemingly endless amounts of bags as Cassie and Quill started putting things away.

"What the hell? Did you leave anything at the store?"  
"Duh. We left those styrofoam circus peanuts that try to pass as candy." Quill says as he opens a bag of Skittles and throws a handful into his mouth.  
"Hang on! How much was all of this?!"  
Cassie smiles cheekily. "Tony paid for it."  
Scott raises an eyebrow. "Did you swipe his card again?"  
"No. He gave it to me willingly...this time."  
"I've raised a monster."

Quill laughs and tosses a bag of sweet tarts at Scott after he looks back at his computer, and the younger man catches it without having to look back up. It was his go to candy besides the obvious orange slices.

"We got your cheddar cheese chips too." The god says and Scott perks up.  
"_Oh_...just when I thought I couldn't love you more."


End file.
